


A Woman Scorned

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Scorned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

_Sapphire,_

_I’m writing you this letter because I have some very exciting news, and since you’re my best friend, I wanted to make sure you heard it from me first. As soon as I get back from the border in six months or so, I’m getting married to Keladry of Mindelan._

_I’m sure this probably comes as a surprise—it’s not like I’ve talked about her much since we were pages. But something happened the last time we met, and I got to know her differently. She reminds me a lot of you, with a lot of fire and compassion. I know you’ll love her when you meet her._

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health. Does the baby have your eyes? Are you keeping your husband in his place? Mother was all in fits when she heard how you’ve clashed with your mother-in-law. You know the spiel—decorum, decorum, decorum!_

_Be safe, lady, and I hope to see you soon._

_Love,  
Faleron_

Empress Kalasin Iliniat crushed the letter in her fist.


End file.
